


Blame it on the Alcohol

by baking_bisexual_bitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flirting, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Underage Drinking, kinda??, more like right before they get together, the title is really cliche im sorry i couldnt think of anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baking_bisexual_bitch/pseuds/baking_bisexual_bitch
Summary: Lance was intelligent. Keith knew that for a fact. Sure, he spent most of his time goofing off, and he could be unobservant, obtuse even, but he was a good strategist and he was smart enough to make it into the garrison program after all. The main problem was that he had no filter.And drunk Lance had even less of a filter.----The team accidentally drinks too much alien alcohol, Keith is left to look after a very drunk Lance.





	

Lance was intelligent. Keith knew that for a fact. Sure, he spent most of his time goofing off, and he could be unobservant, obtuse even, but he was a good strategist and he was smart enough to make it into the garrison program after all. The main problem was that he had no filter.

And drunk Lance had even less of a filter.

“Keith would you mind—“ Allura was trying to sound as courteous as always but there was an edge of panic in her voice as she called to Keith. Lance had an arm draped over Allura’s shoulders trying to whisper something in her ear.

“Yeah, yeah,” Keith said. “C’mon bud.” He swallowed his pride and scooped an arm around Lance’s free shoulder.

So why was Keith spending his Saturday night helping Lance stumble back to his quarters (or was it Friday night? Tuesday maybe? Earth time was becoming more and more obsolete the more time they spent in space.) Well, none of them had _known_ that the celebratory drink the aliens gave them was alcoholic. They were just being courteous and friendly with the inhabitants of the planet they had saved. Really, Keith would have been more impressed by the alien’s ability to mask the taste of alcohol if it hadn’t led to the team’s current predicament.

Said predicament being Hunk in the bathroom vomiting, Shiro trying to make sure Pidge didn’t have alcohol poisoning (she’d drunk three glasses on her own, the girl was only 14 and Keith figured she couldn’t weigh more than a hundred pounds), and of course Keith, who was left to take care of a very, very drunk Lance.

They had since parted ways with the aliens, Coran did the explaining while the team dealt with their varying stages of drunkenness. Allura had barely had any and was able to get the castle up and running so they could leave the planet and all it’s smooth-tasting alcohol.

Keith was still holding Lance around the shoulders as they slowly made their way down the dim hallways to Lance’s room.

“Woah, man, careful,” Keith said reaching with his free hand to steady Lance after he almost tripped for the fourth time. Keith would rather have been training, or sleeping, or hell, even eating green goo, essential doing anything other than what he currently was, but a teammate was in need and Keith was willing to help. He himself had barely had one glass of the drink, he felt a bit clumsy and his vision was a little fuzzy at the edges, but overall he was fine. He was certainly better off than Lance.

“Pfft,” Lance, who had drunk four glasses, was laughing while pointing at a light fixture on the wall. “Ohhhmy god, look it. Look at the light.” He shook with laughter his head rolling back onto Keith’s arm.

Keith had to stop momentarily, his patience was running thin. “Yes Lance, it’s a light,” he agreed. He supposed it was a little odd looking, seeing as it was designed by Alteans and what not, but it was not as amusing as Lance was making it out to be.

“But look it!” Lance tugged at Keith and pointed vigorously at the light again.

“Lance, c’mon we gotta keep moving.”

But now Lance was looking back and forward from the light fixture to Keith’s face. “This light is soooo nice.” Then he suddenly grabbed Keith’s jaw with his free hand and tilted his face from side to side. “Nice lighting. Nice, nice. Nice for your face.”

Keith pulled his head back, he had no idea what Lance was trying to convey, and he honestly didn’t care. “Hurry up Lance,” he said finally restarting their long trek to Lance’s room. “C’mon we’re going to get you to bed.”

Lance giggled one last time at the light and then let himself get tugged down the hallway. He kept muttering incoherent things, but Keith did his best to ignore him.

“Pretty, pretty…Keith is so pretty,” Lance slurred in a happy tone.

“What?” Keith couldn’t miss that one no matter how hard he tried, but surely he heard wrong. He _must have_ heard wrong.

“Keeeeith is beautiful!” Lance said loudly flinging his arms out wide as if in rapture. He turned to the red paladin and his face lit up, “And you’re Keith! You are him, and he is beautiful, and you are beautiful.”

There was an apparent blush on Keith’s face, and it wasn’t just from the alcohol. “W-what? Lance shut up you’re drunk.”

“No!” Lance stops walking abruptly, “well, yeahhh I am drung. Drungk. Druuunkk. Heh, that’s hard to say. But that’s not the point!” He dislodged his arm from Keith’s shoulders and gripped his face in both hands.

Keith’s face felt so hot, Lance’s thumbs rubbed slow circles against his warm cheeks.

“You’re so pretty Keith,” all the laughter was gone from Lance’s voice and Keith was impressed that he’d barely slurred the sentence. He was deadly serious, as if it was of the utmost importance to make Keith understand. “Your eyes, and your hair, and your legs…”

Lance was staring him down, deep blue eyes half lidded. He took in Keith face before zeroing in on his lips. Keith’s breath caught in his throat, _was Lance going to kiss him?_

A sudden giggled erupted from Lance, “Pfft, and your nose!” He placed the pad of his index finger against the bridge of Keith’s nose, and before Keith could ask what the hell he was doing… “Weeeee,” he brought his finger whooshing down Keith’s nose like it was a ski slope.

Keith blinked for a few seconds in absolute shock, he was not paid enough for this, or at all for that matter. “Alright, we’re gonna get you to bed,” Keith said, taking a hold of Lance again.

“Oooooh Keith, so _forward,_ ” Lance leered, “at least buy me a drink first.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ve had enough.”

“Enough of you!” Lance said, then immediately, “Wait! I’m only kidding. I could never have enough of your face.”

And thank god Keith didn’t need to come up with a response to that because they were finally, _finally_ at Lance’s door.

“Can you get into your room alright, or do you need me to tuck you into bed too?” Keith asked, he himself couldn’t tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic.

“Ssstop trying to get into bed with me Keith, you sound desperate.”

“Okay, fine!” Keith said and ducked out from under Lance’s arm. “I drag your ass all the way back to your room and this is the thanks I get…” he mumbled and he turned to walk towards his own room.

There was a shuffling noise and a loud yelp.

Truly it was a testament to Keith’s reflexes that he was able to catch Lance before he face-planted into to floor.

“Woooah,” Keith righted Lance. “You okay?”

“Y’know, I’mma actually take you up on that bed offer. But only if you cuddle with me.”

Keith blushed, he couldn’t decide if he liked drunk Lance (he was getting some fantastic blackmail material here) or hated him. “I’m pretty sure that was never on the table.”

“C’mooooon, please,” Lance wined and gave his best puppy dog eyes, which would have been cuter if his eyelids weren’t drooping from being drunk and tired.

“Just unlock your door Lance.”

“No! Not until you promise to cuddle with me.”

“Jesus fuck,” Keith muttered and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine! Now unlock the door.”

“Mmmkay,” Lance said and groped around trying to find the handprint panel.

After almost a minute of struggling Keith ran out of patience and took over. “Oh my god. Here,” he grabbed Lance’s wrist and slammed his palm against the panel. The door unlocked and he shoved Lance through it.

“Jeez, no need to get so violent,” Lance said nursing his wrist. “Although I do like it rough,” he bit his lower lip seductively, and that was a much easier look for him to pull off with half-lidded eyes.

Keith gripped Lance by the shoulders, turned him around, and marched him to bed. He pushed him onto the mattress. “You can sleep in your clothing because I’ll be damned before I help you change. I’ve done more than enough already. Now, go to sleep.”  
 “Wait! You have to snuggle with me! You promised!” Lance said desperately, sitting up and clawing at Keith’s arm.  
_How is this my life?_ Keith distantly wondered. _How do I go from living in alone in the desert on earth to dragging my drunk ‘rival’ to bed on a flying castle in the middle of space?_

“Please,” Lance begged.

He looked truly pathetic.

“Fine,” Keith acceded. “But only till you fall asleep. And if you vomit on me I will murder you.”

As soon as the first word left Keith’s mouth Lance shot up so he could grab Keith around the waist and pull him down to the bed.

Keith held his breath, he was laying on top of Lance’s chest, his ear pressed to his ribcage listening to Lance’s thudding heartbeat.

Lance nuzzled his face against Keith’s hair and made a happy humming noise that Keith felt vibrate through his chest. “Keith, relax,” he murmured.

Keith finally exhaled. “Goodnight, get some sleep Lance.”

“Mnn,” Lance hummed, his breathing was already evening out as he drifted closer to sleep. “Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my favorite,” Lance said and then he was snoring.

An assured warmth spread through Keith’s chest. This felt better than all the comments on his appearance that Lance had made. Keith wouldn’t mind getting used to this, falling asleep in Lance’s arms and whispering sweet nothings to him in the dark. Maybe someday, but for now he would keep his word and leave. He’d wait and see if Lance still wanted him in the light of day without the help of alcohol to loosen his lips.

He carefully extricated himself from Lance’s arms, the other barely stirred.

Keith stood and looked down at Lance’s sleeping form. He seemed so small, so gentile, without the weight of the universe on his shoulders, like he could still be a child back at his home.

Almost as an afterthought Keith bent down, brushed away Lance’s hair, and placed a soft kiss against his forehead. Keith himself had never had someone to tuck him in, but it felt right.

“Goodnight Lance,” Keith said and slipped out of the room.

* * *

 

Pain. That was all Lance could register the first few seconds after he woke up. A throbbing pain in his head and scratching pain in his throat.

There was a loud knocking on his door.

He cracked open his eyes, wincing at the bright light flooding into his room past a figure standing in the door.

“W-wha—“ He tried to speak past his dry throat. His tongue felt like sandpaper.

“Hey, I thought you could use something to eat,” said the figure from the door.

Wait, Lance knew that voice, low and rough. That was Keith. Why was Keith bringing him food?

Keith stepped out of the light and the door slid shut behind him. He approached Lance, carrying a tray.

 “I’ve got some water and Hunk even whipped up some food for you. It’s not much, I think the traditional hangover cure is coffee, but it’s better than nothing,” Keith said, smiling.

 _Why is Keith smiling? He never smiles. And holy shit why is he so cute?_ Lance was far too groggy to silence his internal monologue.

Lance reached for the water and gratefully gulped it down. “Hangover? Oh god, what happened last night?”

“You got drunk man, like _really_ drunk.”  
“Fuck. Did I…um, I didn’t do anything embarrassing, did I?” Lance looked around the room, pretending to be fascinated by the plain white walls. He didn’t like the idea of spending time around Keith—stupidly attractive Keith—when he wasn’t able to control his mouth. He didn’t want to outright ask _‘Hey I didn’t profess my undying love for you last night by any chance, did I?’_ but he would rather not be in the dark if any confession did go down.

“No. At least nothing more embarrassing than how you usually act, which isn’t saying much,” Keith said.

“Hey, that’s uncalled for!”

“Not after last night it’s not,” Keith smirked.

“I thought you said nothing embarrassing happened…” Lance said, dread creeping into his voice.

“No, I said nothing more embarrassing than usual. It’s not like your flirting is any smoother when you’re sober.”

“Flirting?”

Keith let the silence stretch on, pretending to need extra time to carefully place down the tray of food, letting the suspense build.

“Oh, yeah, you wouldn’t shut up about how beautiful you think I am.”

Lance blushed redder than a tomato. “You—I—what—shut up!”

“Wow, that’s how you thank the attractive man who just brought you breakfast?” Keith teased.

“Get out!” Lance shrieked.

“Are you sure? Cause last night you were going on and on about my eyes and my hair…”

“Out!” Lance said and lobbed a pillow at him. It missed Keith by a long shot, but Lance thought it got the point across just fine.

“Okay, okay,” Keith said walked to the door. “I guess I’ll just drag my pretty ass out.”

Lance didn’t have a retort because, as he watched Keith from behind, he had to agree, that was a very nice ass. Lance buried his face in a pillow, was it possible to change his identity and flee to Mexico even if he lived in a flying space castle? He hoped so.

“And Lance?”

He looked up, he hadn’t even realized Keith was still in the room, lingering in the doorway.

Keith tilted his head so he wasn’t looking directly at the other, but Lance could still see his profile, his stupid eyes and soft smile.

“You’re not so bad looking yourself.”

The door slid shut behind Keith and Lance buried his face back in the pillow, his stomach bubbling with a mixture of embarrassment and delight.

**Author's Note:**

> So like, I really like Lance and Keith getting together after pining and angst, but even more I like playful banter and lighthearted teasing leading to a relationship. In the show Lance doesn't actually hate on Keith a lot, I mean he's a little shit, but we see them interacting in really playful ways as well, so I wanted to portray that. 
> 
> So I've had no time to write recently, University is kicking my ass. I wrote most of this over the summer and I was finally able to finish it up today and yesterday, but I probs won't be publishing much more writing any time soon. I'm sorry, esp to anyone reading my wips, I wish I had inspiration/time. I'll finish everything eventually, but rn I have to focus on school.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if there are mistakes it's really late and I just wanted to post this so i only read it over like once. You can find me on tumblr at baking-bisexual-bitch


End file.
